This invention relates to vehicle signal lights and more particularly to vehicle signal lights adapted to be attached to the vehicle inside the vehicle window.
Vehicle signal lights are necessary safety devices which allow a vehicle driver to alert the drivers of other vehicles. It is particularly important for the driver to warn the drivers of trailing vehicles when the driver is decelerating or stopping. Conventionally, this warning is made through the use of brake lights mounted to the vehicle and visible from behind the vehicle. Some early automobile designs employed rear signal lights that were mounted near the passenger compartment of the vehicle and relatively high off the roadway. Sometimes these lights were mounted within the vehicle and were viewable through the vehicle's rear window. Modern automobiles typically have engine or baggage compartments situated between the passenger area and the signal lights. These compartments are located below the level of the rear window to provide the vehicle occupants with an unobstructed view. Signal lights are typically mounted to the rear end of these compartments and consequently at a relatively low elevation. The effectiveness of these low level signal lights can be diminished in situations where traffic is closely packed such that the signal lights pass out of the usual span of vision of a trailing vehicle's operator. Recently, this problem has been solved on new automobiles by providing additional signal lights, particularly brake lights, at higher elevations on the rear of the automobile, such as on the luggage compartment, on the roof, or inside the rear window. Still, most of the vehicles on the road today lack elevated rear signal lights. These vehicles would most likely continue on the road without auxiliary brake signals until signal devices are designed to fit and conveniently install on the various shapes of existing conventional vehicles.